girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Oublenmach/Von Mekkhan?
Here , Von Mekkan clearly shows that he knows the identity of the man who put forward Zola as a fake Heterodyne. How does he know this? :Mechanicsburg is a small town. Lots of gossip. Von Mekkhan of it from the towns Seneschal, his grandson Vanamonde von Mekkhan. --Rej ¤¤? 04:51, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Is he a part of the conspiracy that Oublenmach is a faction of? :Nope. He's part of the conspiracy to hide what goes on in Mechanicsburg from outsiders. --Rej How does he know who is in the Zeppelin at all? It is too high up. : Someone who got off bragged apparently. --R Rej--you got anything to back this up? If so, trot it out.--Bosda Di'Chi 12:57, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :He doesn't need to. The originally posted absurdity ought to back up their wild ideas; otherwise, Occam's razor says Rej is probably right. 15:12, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Wrong smart guy. I added a link to the Girl Genius page that shows Von Mekkan talking about Oublenmach. So, it ain't no theory, it's proven! :::No one ever said Von Mekkan wasn't talking about Oublenmach. I don't know about you, but I can quite easily talk about someone I am not involved in a conspiracy with. Your leap from 'Von Mekkan knows Oublenmach's name' to 'It's a conspiracy!' is the absurd part. Vanamonde has his ways of gathering information, which we are not told about... and that is where Von Mekkan heard the name. If you'd like to link anyone to a conspiracy, use Vanamonde... but it's still an absurd idea with no grounding in canon. 07:36, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::The only questions are-- 1)How does he know Oublenmach? 2)How did he know the Pink Zeppelin belonged to Oublenmach?--Bosda Di'Chi 23:47, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::You might try reading the previous page, on which Vanamonde told him. Persephone Kore 05:38, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Wow, feisty! I knew posting in a defiant tone would lead to an argument. Sparks are proud. Also I blew the second link. Got the page before the relevant one. That would definitely weaken my argument. Bosda Di'Chi look at the page before the one you linked to or follow the second gold link(now that I've fixed it). That's how I know who told Von Mekkhan. The rest is speculation. However, if he were on the side of the KoJ conspiracy then who would he be helping to talk to the castle? Agatha or Zola? The authors imply that Vanamonde finds things out by sitting in the coffee shop all day and listening to gossip and the reports of his observers and informers. I enjoy reading portions of the comic repeatedly. It's a long time between updates. So after a while some things become clear. The other thing I've tried to do is to ask what the authors are intending for us to understand with the story. Carson and his grand son seem to me to be part of the good guys. I am willing to trust the authors on this. If they surprise me, well, then I'll be surprised. --Rej ¤¤? 05:54, April 8, 2010 (UTC)